A New Story and a new beggining
by sexaylatingirl
Summary: Roxy is a unique girl, and she knows a lot about the team, especially Artemis. new members. action,Angst,comfort and a lot of romance. multiple pairings. spitfire, supermartian, roquet/aqualad, robin/zatanna, robin/babs, roy/cheshire, and more. Mostly about Roxy and Artemis.
1. Chapter 1: Juvie or The team

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Young Justice**

**This story takes place two years after the episode "****Auld Acquaintance****"**

At Mt. Justice…..

The whole team was in the living room. They were watching TV. Artemis was sitting next to Wally, they weren't officially dating yet, but everyone knew they had feelings for each other. Raquel was lying down and had her head on Kaldur's lap; they had just started to date a couple of days ago. Robin and Zatanna were sitting next to each other; he had his arm around her. Megan had her head against Conner's arm, and they were holding hands. So basically the whole team was partnered up. The team was a family now. They all trusted each other 100% and they all loved and protected each other. After all they had been team mates for two years now.

"Guys when do you think we will get new team mates?" asked Robin suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him surprised.

"What? We are having new team mates?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. I was checking all the files of the computer last night and I found the file of this girl. I don't know why it was there but knowing batman anything could happen" Robin replied.

"So you were hacking the systems again? Why doesn't that surprised me?" Artemis stated. Everyone knew Robin always knew everything because he hacked the system so many times. He even hacked Batman's computer once, but he didn't really find anything important, he already knew almost everything about Batman, being his step son and everything.

"What girl? Who was she?" asked Kaldur.

"I don't really know. But the file was big and in her picture she didn't seem older than us"

"Do you think she might be a new member of the team?" asked Zatanna.

"I hope so! I can't wait to have another earth sister!" Megan cheered.

"Well what else did you find out about this girl?" asked Raquel.

"Besides her picture and her name nothing else. As much as I tried to see the file it wouldn't let me. It was secured so I wouldn't be able to see it. Which means it's important" Robin answered.

"If it was Robin probed, then we better be prepare for anything" joked Wally.

"Kid idiot take this seriously! We don't know what's behind all of this" Artemis said.

"Well if Batman hasn't said anything about it, then it's not that important I guess" Wally replied.

"Or maybe he is trying to keep it a secret" Conner said. Everyone looked at him and realized he might be right, but why would Batman hide something like that in the cave, where anyone, meaning Robin, could find out about it.

"I don't know" said Robin "all the really dangerous stuff he hides from me are usually at his man- I mean his home where ever is it. He would never hide something he didn't want me to see here in the cave"

"Yeah, I mean it's just a girl our age. What kind of danger could she be after all?" said Wally. Everyone shrugged and went back to watch TV. But in their mind everyone was wondering who this girl was.

In Gotham city…

"You have two options: you either go to the juvenile detention center again or you join my team" said Batman.

"What team? You know I don't work well with others" said the girl.

He had caught her again in the streets, she had been in an illegal car race, _racing_, and she _had won_. She was a very skilled girl. She could drive really well, even if it was illegal, and she could fight too. She knew how to defend herself. After he had appeared at the race everyone ran as fast as they could. He however only wanted to catch _her_. They had history before, he caught her doing illegal staff on the street before, and to his surprised she had gotten away from him easily, which was rare, since he was _the_ Batman, and none absolutely _no one_ could get away from him. After she did that a couple of times he was more careful and caught her many times. She went to Juvie for a year, but after she got out she kept doing the same things, she raced cars, did graffiti on private property, gambled, stole, she even beat up a couple of girl for making fun of her, that got her in trouble, she was also expelled from 7 different high schools.

"It's your choice" batman said

"Ok I choose Juvie" she said.

"Okay the team it is" he said.

"Wait what? I told you I choose Juvie. I am not going to no team" she said crossing her arms.

"_Any_ team" he corrected her "you will learn a lot in the team" he said "I talked to the judge and I said I'd take full responsibility of you so you _are_ joining my team"

"When did you talk to that maniac?" she asked surprised "why do you care anyways? "

"I talked to the judge three days ago when the police caught you organizing _illegal bets_, and gambles"

"Oh….about that hehe see what happened was that I was just-"

"I already know. you tried to run away from the cops, you ran over tables, chairs, people, damaged private property, assaulted two cops resulting in them in minor injuries, broken arms, black eyes, some scratches, and you also _vomited_ in the _cop's car_-"

"I warned him! I had eaten this _nasty _burger that night and I told the stupid cop I had to throw up, but he didn't listen and that's what _he got_" she said interrupting him.

"You are being charge with juvenile delinquency, public order offence, assault, offence against property, vandalism, and _more._ I talked to the judge and paid the _5000$ bail_ for you. You are going to join my team and also you are going to attend anger management counseling" he said glaring at her.

"What! I _don't_ need anger management classes. I'm _not_ angry, I _don't_ get angry" she snapped.

"I don't have time to argue I'm taking you to meet the team tonight" he said lifting her up and putting her on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the new girl

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Young Justice.**

At Mt. Justice…

Recognizing batman and unknown.

"Unknown?" the whole team said in union. They were confused as to who unknown was.

"Team you have a new member" batman announced as he put the girl he was carrying down. Everyone stood up and looked at the girl. She was tall; she looked like she was about 16 or 17. She had long jet black hair that hang down her waist; she had tan skin, and light brown eyes. She was in a really good shape; you could see the definition of her muscles. She had on a pair of very tight pair of skinny camouflage jeans, a black belt, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

"This is Roxy. From now on she will be training and going to missions with you. Now get to know each other and _behave_" he said glaring at Roxy.

Roxy stuck her tongue out to him, and rolled her eyes as he was leaving. The team just stared at her.

"Hello!" Megan said flying over to where Roxy was standing, and then the others started to walk toward her too.

"wut'sup?" she said as everyone was surrounding her. 'There were cute guys in the team' she thought to herself, Kaldur was tall, dark skinned and very muscular, he was very handsome. Wally was very athletic and surprisingly good looking for a red head. Robin was cute with his sky-blue eyes behind his mask, and his little skinny, but well defined body, and Conner was tall, and the contrast of his pale skin with his black and blue eyes made him look insanely hot. She could get used to this. The girls were also attractive, Raquel was curvy, and dark sinned, and she looked nice if you didn't piss her off or something. Megan was cute and petite and she seemed sweet. Artemis was a little curvier than Megan, but not as much as Raquel, she definitely looked like the type of girl you wouldn't want to mess with, and Zatanna was pretty and delicate with her pale skin, blue eyes, and her black hair.

"Hello I'm Robin. The leader" said Robin holding his hand out. Roxy just looked at him for a moment then shook his hand.

"Hello I am Kaldur, it's nice to meet you" said the boy next to Robin.

"Well_, hellooooo_ hotty! I'm Wally" yelled the red head stepping in front of Robin trying to sound suave, but failing miserably.

"Hey I'm Artemis" said the blonde rising one eyebrow at Wally "just ignore him" looking at Artemis, Roxy felt very familiar with the girl, like she knew from somewhere,

"Hi I'm Raquel" said the black girl standing next to the blonde one.

"Hey I am Zatanna" the other one said smiling and waving her hand.

"Hi I'm Conner" said the guy all the way in the back.

"Hey. I'm Roxy as you all know since Bats didn't let me introduce myself" she said looking at everyone especially at Artemis, she seemed familiar.

"So where are you from?" Robin asked.

"Florida" she said walking into the living room "wow this is a large house or _cave_"

"Yeah we hang out here sometimes when we are not busy with missions or with our personal lives" Kaldur said.

"Do you all live here?" Roxy asked.

"Only Megan and Conner, but we all have our own rooms for when we stay at the cave, after a mission or training" Wally replied.

"So what's up with you and Batman?" asked Robin "he seemed whelmed with you and all"

"whelmed?"

"Yeah I have never seen him give anyone such a cold glare" said Artemis.

"Oh" she said looking at Robin attentively "that damn Batman! He made me join this team"

"Why did he make you join the team? Do you have super powers?" asked Raquel.

"_Me? Superpowers_?" she burst out laughing "oh no!"

"Then why are you here?" asked Artemis

"Well if you _must know_, Batman and I have history. Long story short he caught me doing stuff I wasn't suppose to _a lot_ of times until at the end the judge gave me a choice between joining this team and anger management classes or Juvie" Roxy responded.

Everyone just stared at her.

"So you chose the team. Smart choice" Robin said breaking the silence.

"No I didn't. I chose Juvie, Batman is the one that choose the team for me. He _made_ me come here"

"Why would you choose Juvie over the team? It doesn't make sense…and why would Batman do that? I mean he gave us all the option of coming here, we didn't have to" Raquel asked.

"Well I was in Juvie before, it wasn't that bad. I could handle it you know? And I don't really work well with others; I'm more of an I-do-ma-own-thing type of girl"

"Wait what's Juvie?" asked Megan.

Roxy just looked at her in shocked.

"Juvie is a secure residential facility for young people, often termed juvenile delinquents, awaiting court hearings and/or placement in long-term care facilities and programs." Robin explained.

"Is she serious?" Roxy asked still looking at Megan.

"Yeah…she is new to earth… you see she is from Mars and we'll explain later anyways what did you do to go to Juvie?" Zatanna asked.

"Now that's none of your business, isn't it?"

"Well I think it is. We don't want a _criminal_ in the team" Wally replied.

"_Look_ little kid _don't_ piss me off or I will punch in the face by accident, _on purpose_"

"Little kid? I'm 17 just so you know"

"Kid mouth leave her alone!" Artemis yelled.

"but-"

"What she did in the past it's the past. No one should be judge because of it" Kaldur said interrupting Wally and looking at Artemis. Wally looked at Artemis in a apologetic way because he had just realized what he had said was offensive toward Artemis, since her past was really bad with her dad, Sportsmaster.

"Yeah we should make her feel welcome" said Raquel.

"Yeah Wally toned it down a bit" Robin said.

"So where is my room? Roxy asked

"This way!" said Megan grabbing Roxy's hand and pulling her toward the hall where all the bedrooms where.

"_Girlllll_ are you always like this?" asked Roxy.

"C'mon I'll show you" Megan said cheerfully.

"I'll be back boys" Roxy said winking.

After she left they were all just surprised about the whole situation. It was weird for Batman to do that and bring someone against their will. She didn't have any powers so what was so special about her. And she wasn't exactly a good girl.

In her room Roxy was looking for a marker. She opened all the drawers to look for one, until she found one.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Does he think he can handle me? Well I'll teach him a lesson"

"_Stupid_ Batman stupid, stupid" she said to herself while she drew and wrote.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner time

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from young justice except for Roxy.**

In Roxy's room…

She was lying on her bed.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who's there?" Roxy asked.

"uhh it's Megan. Dinner it's ready"

"Oh come in girl!"

"Hey Roxy dinner is rea- oh my goodness! What did you do?" Megan asked as soon as she saw the walls.

"Don't you like it? I _decorated_ my room"'

Megan's mouth was open as she saw the "decorations". Roxy had written all over the walls and furniture with the permanent marker Robin gave her. The graffiti said "batman sucks", "suck it batsy", there were also drawings of middle fingers all over the ceiling.

"mmm….. Very _interesting_ decorations" Megan said blushing at the middle fingers on the ceiling.

"Thanks. Do you like them?" asked Roxy winking at her.

"Sure" Megan said still looking at ceiling. The growl of Roxy's stomach made Megan look down.

"You sound hungry" Megan said "c'mon lets go"

"Sure"

They both walked into the kitchen where everyone was already sitting in a long table. They were talking, eating, arguing. They acted like a family.

"Well don't just stand there sit and eat" said Artemis from all the way down the table. Everyone turned to look at Roxy who was just there looking at them. Then she started to walk toward the fridge.

"Where are you going?" asked Robin.

"Looking to see what's good to eat for dinner" she replied.

"uhhh dinner is on the table duh!" Wally said.

"But-"before she could answer Raquel pulled her toward the table and sat her down. Raquel sat next to her and Kaldur (of course).

Everyone started to serve themselves and eat except for Roxy.

"Roxy eat some. Megan made it. It's really good" said Kaldur.

"It's just that-"

"Oh you don't eat pasta! I knew I should have asked you what you like before. I'm sorry" Megan apologized.

"No! It's not that that!" now everyone was looking at Roxy who had an empty plate in front of her.

"What is it then?" asked Conner impatiently.

"I'm not used to having people cooking, or doing stuff for me. I have always done everything by myself" she replied.

"What about your mom and your da-"Wally was asking before he was elbowed by Artemis who was sitting next to him.

Roxy became serious and tense, but composed herself and said casually "I don't have a mother, never had one and I've never met my dad" waving her hands in the air explaining "which is why I had to raise myself and do everything by myself and the reason why I don't work well with others" looking at everyone.

"Sorry to hear that. Well you know, you can't choose your family. Believe me _I know_" Artemis said.

"You got _that_ right" Roxy said pointing at her with her fork.

"You don't have to eat it" said Megan smiling slightly, but everyone could tell Megan was sad.

"Pass me the pasta. I better get used to it while I'm here" Roxy said. Megan smiled and passed her the big bowl of pasta. Everyone smiled and went back to eating, talking and arguing.

"Damn! Does he ever stop eating?" asked Roxy pointing at Wally, who was on his 7th plate.

"Never" replied Artemis.

"I have a fast metabolism. I'm a speedster after all" he said.

"Dude, I feel like if we kill you we'd stop world hunger" Roxy said.

"Burned" said Robin grinning.

Wally almost choked with the pasta he was stuffing his mouth with but managed to say "Dude! You're supposed to back me up here, not the new girl!"

"Sorry kid, but that was a good joke" responded Robin.

"You want a good joke? I'll give you a good joke!" snapped Wally

"Calm down fire crotch, did you get up on the wrong side of the cage this morning?" Roxy asked with an innocent face. Everyone laughed this time and Wally's face was as red as the tomato sauce in the pasta.

"What did you have for breakfast? Bitch Flakes?" Wally snapped.

"You know what? I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit a better argument than that" Roxy responded.

"You….. suck!" Wally said not being able to have a comeback for that.

"And you fucking swallow" Roxy snapped. Robin's laughter could be heard all over the cave. Kaldur and Super boy were blushing. Megan was just staring at Roxy, Zatanna and Raquel were cracking up, and Artemis was annoyed at them arguing, Wally and Artemis were _suppose_ to be arguing, not Roxy and Wally.

"Shut up! You are annoying!" he shouted.

"I have heard snappier comebacks from a bowl of rice crispies!"

Wally was getting really annoyed with this girl. He was standing up to leave.

"You're leaving already? Too much for you? You know, you might as well wear a tampon on your head because if you're going to act like a pussy you might as well look like one too" Roxy said with a smirk on her face.

"Kid mouth it was just a joke" snapped Artemis.

"Dude! She destroyed you!" exclaimed Robin pointing at Wally and laughing his ass off.

"Whatever" muttered Wally.

Everyone was still recovering from the argument, that Roxy won _clearly_, when Megan said "oh yeah Roxy here decorated her room"

"Really?" asked Zatanna "I never pictured you as a girly girl"

"Who says it's girly? You haven't _seen_ it _yet_"

"It's very-"Megan was saying.

"_Interesting and creative_" interrupted Roxy "Megan let it be a surprised for them"


	4. Chapter 4: Movie night

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character of young justice except for Roxy.**

At Mt. Justice…..

"What did you do!" robin screamed. He was terrified and shocked.

"I believe batman is not going to like this" said Kaldur.

"Maybe he kicks her butt out and gives us peace" Wally snapped.

"Wow! you did this in 5 minutes?" asked Artemis "very impressive"

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief.

"What? 5 minutes!" said Artemis pointing at the walls and the ceiling of Roxy's room.

"Thanks. It was nothing" Roxy said looking at her room's 'decorations' with pride.

"Nothing? Batman is going to kill you!" Wally yelled.

"Why do you care? Kid mouth?" snapped Artemis.

"This room is a mess!" said Raquel.

"I don't really care" responded Roxy.

"So why did you do it?" asked Robin.

"To piss off the bats obviously" Roxy said "duh!"

"Why? You don't want to be here do you?" asked Robin.

"Nope" she stated. Everyone just stared at her "what? I told you I don't work well with others. I am too independent"

"Well sorry if we are such a burden" said Wally sarcastically "but in case you haven't notice we don't want you here either"

"Like I care" responded Roxy emotionless while looking at her nails.

"Then why don't you talk to Batman?" asked Kaldur.

"Like he would even listen to me" said Roxy "he doesn't know anything about me, he doesn't know who I am"

"What do you mean?" asked Robin "because he has a file of you, a _pretty _large file of you in the system"

"What? What's in it? Did you see it?" asked Roxy alarmed.

"No I couldn't hack it. But if it was that large then he must know your whole life" said Robin.

"Or it's my criminal record" she said laughing hysterically.

Everyone just stared at her a bit frightened by her brute honesty.

"What have you done? How big is your criminal record?" asked Wally scared.

"Well I have beaten up hundreds of red heads" said Roxy walking towards Wally with a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh please, Baywatch. She is just kidding" said Artemis crossing her arms while Roxy was laughing at a very frightened Wally.

"Don't worry not everyone here has had a very ideal childhood" said Artemis glaring at Wally.

"Oh yeah I know" Roxy said looking at Artemis and grinning. Artemis felt nervous for a moment. Roxy seemed to know something about her that no one else in the team did.

"All right it's better if we all go to bed and rest now" announced Kaldur.

"What? So early?" asked Roxy.

"it's 11" said Kaldur looking at his watch and frowning.

"It's only 11 and you guys are already ready to go bed?" asked Roxy surprised.

"What time do _you _go to bed?" asked Artemis crossing her arms.

"Well I go to bed around 3 in the morning, but since I can't sleep I end up sleeping at around 5 in the morning"

"5 in the morning?" asked Wally surprised.

"Yup. No matter what time I go to bed it's always the same. I am laying on me bed for hours before I actually fall asleep"

"What time do you wake up?" asked Robin.

"Around 8 in the morning"

"You only sleep 3 hours every day?" asked Wally alarmed.

"Someone knows how to do math!" said Roxy with a big sarcastic smile on her face.

"Forget it! I give up! You are just like Artemis!" said Wally walking away.

"What! Say that again kid idiot!" snapped Artemis.

"I said that you and Roxy are exactly the same, you both are crazy, psycho, annoying girls-" Wally was cut off by a flying shoe going his way, but he dodged it "what the he-"

"Look you little nasty thing. Do. Not. Ever. Insult. Me. For your own safety" said Roxy, she looked scary as hell.

"I'm not afraid of you" said Wally unsure of him.

"Yet" stated Roxy.

"Okay the ones that want to go to sleep _go_ to sleep. If you want to watch a movie or something feel free to do so" said Kaldur "I am tired and I am going to bed"

"I'll go to bed too" said Raquel walking right behind Kaldur.

"Goodnight guys" said Megan and Super boy in union.

"Night" everyone else replied.

"Well I'm going to watch a movie. Who wants to join me?" asked Robin

"Depends on what movie" said Roxy.

"Final destination 5" said Robin smirking

"Oh I'm so in!" said Roxy "Artemis?"

"Yeah whatever" said Artemis, then she looked at Wally.

"I'm not sleepy yet so I guess I'm in too, but Roxy has to sit as far away from me as possible" said Wally.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" replied Roxy.

In the living room…

Wally was sitting on the couch next to Artemis with a bowl of popcorn, Robin was sitting on the floor, and Roxy was lying on the floor a few inches away from robin. The movie was about teens getting killed in the strangest ways. During the movie Artemis curled up next to Wally because some of the scenes were a little too sanguineous even for her, Wally had an arm around her shoulders, he too was disgusted by the movie. Robin was just staring at the TV looking the movies attentively, Roxy was also watching it with a serious face, from time to time she would say stuff like "what an idiot" or "if she had let go she'd still had her head on the shoulder, stupid girl" or "damn! I wonder how many children are in that stomach, that bitch fat" or "uhh! Girl! Ya nasty!" or "that shit cray" these comments made Robin laugh, but annoyed Wally.

"Would you shut up?" Wally snapped "I'm trying to watch this movie and I can't hear anything with you talking so much"

"You know what! If you don't want to listen to me talking maybe you should leave!" Roxy yelled.

"I don't have to leave! You are the intruder here!"

"The bats brought me here dumbass! I'm no damn intruder!"

Artemis was so pissed because Wally was ignoring her to argue with Roxy that she stood up and left without saying anything.

"Artemis? Where are you go-" Robin was asking.

"Good night Robin. I can't stand kid idiot here arguing with her" Artemis replied glaring at Wally and Roxy. Oh but Roxy saw the glare and of course she couldn't shut her mouth.

"Girl you best not be looking at me like that!" Roxy said as Artemis was leaving "if you have a problem with me say it!"

"I don't have a problem with you! I just think you and kid idiot are annoying" Artemis said with her hands cross around her chest.

"Well then tell you boyfriend to not start with me!" she snapped, at this statement Robin was laughing even more. 'You go girl' robin thought finally someone told the truth about Artemis and Wally.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" yelled Artemis glaring at Roxy.

"She _is not_ my girlfriend" Wally yelled too.

"_pleeeeease_! You two obviously love each other I mean the way you look at each other is _soooooooo _intense and you argue nonstop"

"That's because we don't like each other!" said Artemis. Wally just stood there quietly

"oh really?" asked Roxy sarcastically "well then you wouldn't mind if I do this" and before Wally could run away Roxy walked up to him and crushed her lips into his, she was kissing him hard, she had her hands all over his hair, he was shocked, he wasn't able to move at all. Artemis stood there in shock, her open mouth and fists clutched. Robin was just staring at Roxy kissing Wally with his jaw dropped and his wide eyes open without blinking.

After about 20 seconds Roxy pulled away smiling she look over to Artemis who was beyond pissed, she was so mad she was shaking.

"Artemis I-" Wally tried to explained, but she was faster than him, before he could finish saying the sentence she was running to her room.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of young justice except for Roxy.**

In Artemis' bedroom…

Artemis turned around after slamming her door to see Wally sitting on her bed.

"Took you long enough" said Wally with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you and your super speed!" snapped Artemis "get out of my room"

"No. Artemis you know what happened wasn't my fault" said Wally with a serious face now.

"Like I care" said Artemis.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Wally standing up and stepping right in front of her.

She touched her cheeks and they felt wet and warm, she hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Artemis" said Wally pulling her hands away from her face.

"Wally, just get out" she whispered.

"No! Tell me why are you crying?"

She didn't say anything just looked at him in the eyes. He saw pain and anger in them.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Kid idiot" she said under her breath, but he could still hear her.

"Artemis, Roxy kissed _me_" he said firmly "I don't like her, in fact I have feelings for someone else in the team" he said smiling at her. Artemis just looked at him and tried to say something but she couldn't.

"Artemis, I love you" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug. After a couple of minutes of being pressed against each other Wally pulled away and bent down to kiss the archer. They shared a passionate kiss until they had to pull away for air.

"So does this make you my girl?" asked Wally smiling. Artemis punched his arm gently and just kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Artemis as she pulled away from the kiss. They both smiled.

Mean while in the living room of Mt. justice…

"What was that?" asked Robin shocked at what Roxy had done seconds ago.

"A kissed?" replied Roxy "what else?"

"Why did you kiss Kid Flash? I thought you hated him" said Robin.

"Oh, I don't hate him, but I don't like him either, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to help a little" she said with a mischievous laugh.

"Help? You mean with Wally's and Artemis' relationship?" asked Robin confused.

"Yes. How old are you?" asked Roxy.

"I am 15, but what does that have to do with-"

"well all you have to know is that sometimes people just need a little push, a little help and jealousy is just the push they need, but you'll understand it better when you actually experience it" Roxy explained.

"I understand" said robin somewhat offended "I mean I am involve romantically with a girl"

"You mean the very _friendly_ relationship you have with Zatanna?" said Roxy.

"Friendly? We are dating!" exclaimed Robin.

"Do you love her?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

" . ?" asked Roxy.

Robin just looked at her in silence.

"That's what I thought. What Wally and Artemis have is more than just a fling Robin"

"You don't know what I feel for Zatanna, or our relationship, you have been here for just hours. How would you know?" Robin asked.

"I am a very good observant, and I know just by how you look at a person whether you love them or not" responded Roxy.

"What do you know about love?" asked Robin.

"What do _you_ know about love little boy? Do you understand what it's like to be so in love that you can't breathe? Do you know what it's like to need someone so bad? Do you?"

Robin just looked at her in silence again.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Roxy said walking to her room "I'm going to bed, good night"

Robin didn't say anything he just stood there in silence thinking about what Roxy had said.


	6. Chapter 6: A lost cause

**I am sorry I haven't upload in a long time. I was just busy and I had writer's block, and I still have it most of the time, sorry :) but I can't help it. I'll try to update more often and write whenever have time or feel inspired. I uploaded two chapters cuz chapter 5 was way too short. Thanks and r & r**

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from young justice except for Roxy.**

In the kitchen of Mt. Justice…..

The next morning everyone was sitting at the long table eating breakfast when Roxy walked in.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Megan.

"Morning" said Roxy yawning.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I didn't have any nightmares" responded Roxy.

"Do you have nightmares every night?" asked Raquel.

"Yup"

Everyone just stared at her until Megan broke the silence.

"Do you want pancakes? Or toast?"

"Um. I want toast" replied Roxy.

Using her telepathy Megan put two pieces of bread on the toaster.

"Thanks girl" said Roxy. Megan just smiled.

Roxy sat down next to Artemis.

Artemis was glaring at her.

"By the way you're welcome" Roxy said looking at Artemis and Wally.

"For what? What you did last night was-" Wally was cut off by Roxy.

"helpful" finished Roxy for him.

"What did she do last night?" asked Raquel.

"She kissed Wally in front of Artemis and me" said Robin. Everyone turned to look at Roxy.

"You did what!" exclaimed Raquel.

"I kissed Wally in front of Artemis" said Roxy standing up to go get the toast "I just wanted to help"

"Help?" snapped Artemis "you are a-"

"Watch what you call me. It's not a good idea to piss me off" interrupted Roxy "especially after I helped you. If I hadn't kiss Wally last night you two wouldn't have made your relationship official"

"what! you guys are dating?" asked robin "_officially_?"

"Yes, we were going to tell you all today" said Wally blushing.

"That's great!" exclaimed Megan.

"Congratulations" said Kaldur.

"mhmm" grunted Superboy.

"Finally!" said Raquel.

"And all thanks to me" said Roxy triumphal.

Artemis and Wally just glared at her.

"Oh C'mon! Admit it!" said Roxy

"So you have no interest in Wally?" asked Artemis

"Oh no girl! I mean he is definitely not my type. He is all yours" said Roxy.

"Well you are not my type either!" snapped Wally "I love Artemis" he said putting his arm around Artemis' shoulders.

"Well now that that's all cleared up. What are the plans for today?" asked Kaldur "I am going to Atlantis"

"Connor and I are going to the football game at school" said Megan.

"Wally and I are hanging out today in Star City" said Artemis.

"I have training with Batman" said Robin.

"I have a lot of homework to do at home" said Raquel.

They were all waiting for Roxy to answer, but she was too busy eating her toast.

"Roxy?" asked Kaldur

"What?"

"What are your plans for today?"

"For today, let me think…oh! I have those stupid anger management classes I have to go to"

"Why?" asked Raquel

"The damn judge is forcing me to"

In the living room of Mt. Justice…

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Kaldur.

"It was really fun! We won the football game today!" said Megan.

"Yeah and the football players were checking Megan out a lot too" said Connor annoyed.

"Well besides _kid mouth here_ eating almost everything in the restaurant, we had a good day" said Artemis.

"Hey! _Fast metabolism_! Remember?" snarled Wally.

"Yeah whatever" replied Artemis.

"How was training with batman?" asked Artemis

"Tiring, same as always" responded Robin "and after training I also talked to Zatanna today"

"About what?" asked Raquel.

"Um. I ended things with her" replied Robin.

"What!"Everyone yelled in union, except for Kaldur and Superboy.

"Dude! Why? I thought you liked her!" said Wally.

"I do and that's the problem I _just like _her, I don't really have strong feelings for her, and I wanted to end things before she got hurt badly" explained Robin.

"Are you okay?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah I'm fine" sighed robin.

"And how's Zatanna taking it?" Raquel asked.

"Well, she was pretty pissed" replied Robin.

"I can imagine" said Artemis.

"I wonder where Roxy is" said Robin. Everyone looked around, but she wasn't in the cave.

"She should be here by now, I don't think those anger management classes would last a whole day" said Raquel.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird" said Artemis.

Then they heard the computer, Batman and Roxy just got there.

"I hope you know there will be consequences for this" Batman said

"Yeah whatever, I only went because the judge and you made me!" snapped Roxy.

Everyone walked closer to say hi to them, but stopped hearing them in the middle of the argument.

"You need help" Batman said.

"No I don't, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then why do you act like that? Do you want me to show you the footage again?"

"What happened?" interrupted Wally.

"We want to see the video" said Robin.

"Fine show them!" snapped Roxy walking over to the big couch.

Batman walked to the front of the room and put the disc inside the computer and the video started to play in a hologram.

_In the video there was a bold man with a white mustache sitting in front of Roxy. She was tapping her left leg rapidly._

"_So Roxy tell me how are you feeling?"_

"_I am perfectly fine, thank you. How are you?" replied Roxy._

" _I am okay thanks. So let's talk about your behavior" _

"_what about it?" asked Roxy annoyed._

"_Well you have a pretty large criminal record? Why do you do all this?"_

"_cuz I want to"_

"_why?"_

"_cuz I want to?"_

"_Why do you want to?"_

"_cuz I feel like it!" snapped Roxy._

"_why are so angry?" asked the doctor._

"_I am not angry" said Roxy._

"_then why are you here?"_

"_Because the judge told me to" Roxy replied_

"_Okay. Let me ask why are so angry at the world?" asked the doctor_

"_Im not angry, I don't get angry"_

"_Okay. Let's talk about something else then. I know you are an orphan. How was your childhood?"_

"_How was your childhood?" replied Roxy_

"_I am asking about your childhood"_

"_And I'm asking about your childhood"_

"_Can you stop?" asked the doctor annoyed._

"_Can you stop?" Roxy said mocking him._

"_Seriously. Stop!" snapped the doctor._

"_Are you getting angry doctor? Why are you angry?" asked Roxy mocking him again._

"_I can't deal with you" snarled the doctor._

"_I can't deal with you" snapped Roxy._

"_you are crazy. I give up"_

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_Crazy! You are a lost cause!"_

"_Oh you want see crazy? I'll show you some crazy!" Roxy said standing up from the chair. Flipping the doctor's desk, and throwing all the books from the shelf at him. She was screaming "you haven't seen crazy yet!" who do you think you are calling me crazy!" "You are the worst psychologist I have ever met!" while the doctor was ducking behind his chair screaming frantically "security!"_

_Two securities came running through the doors and were trying to grab Roxy, but she was too fast for them. She was throwing books at one security, while running around the room until one of the securities grabbed her, she punched the guys so hard he was knocked out, and then she tackled the other one. _

_Just then batman walked in the room grabbing Roxy, but she was resisting, she was jumping and running, and batman was actually struggling. He couldn't get her._

"_You can't catch me!" Roxy was singing while she was running away from Batman _

"_Roxy stop it!" he yelled _

"_Make me!" she said sticking her tongue out._

_Then she tripped over one of the books she had thrown at the doctor and batman finally tied her up and got her out of there._

"_I want her out!" yelled the doctor as batman carried Roxy. She just glared at him silencing him._

"That was awesome!" yelled Wally as the video ended "it was better than many action movies these days"

"That was hilarious!" shouted Artemis laughing hysterically.

Robin was on the floor just laughing, he was wiping tears he had. Raquel was covering her mouth so her laugh wasn't too loud, but it was still loud.

Kaldur and Superboy were shaking their heads looking amused.

Batman was glaring at the team shutting them all up.

"He deserved it! Stupid doctor" snapped Roxy.

"I will call Black Canary. She needs to work with you" said Batman.

"Call whoever you want _Batsy._ I don't need any help" said Roxy.

"Let's see how it goes with Black Canary. She will not let you get away with anything"

"I'm not afraid of anyone" responded Roxy glaring at batman.

Batman just walked away, he was actually really mad and frustrated.

"I'm tired good night" said Roxy walking away.

"But it's just 9" said Raquel.

"Yeah well I need to be alone" replied Roxy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Break up

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do to own any of the characters from Young Justice except Roxy.**

In Roxy's room…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who's there?"

"It's me Robin. Can I come in?"

Roxy sighed "yeah sure. Why not?"

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed with her back against the wall and her legs spread along her bed.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute? He asked gently.

"Yeah sure sit" she said pointing at the corner of her bed.

"What's going on?" she asked

"After the talked we had last night I realized you were right. Today I talked with Zatanna and I ended things with her" he said

"What! I never said anything about dumping the girl!" she shouted.

"shhh! I didn't dump her. I just told her the truth and that it was better if we were just friends"

"And how did she take it?" she asked

"Not so well. She was really pissed" he replied

"Yeah I get where she's coming from" she said.

"I just don't know why I don't… can't love her" he said hesitantly.

"It's simple. You can't stop or start feelings for someone just because. You can't lie to yourself forever either. Your heart knows the truth all too well" she replied.

"Where you in love once?" he asked after a comfortable silence.

She just stared at the wall for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Yup" she responded.

"What happened?" he asked.

She sighed "I met him when I was 15 and he was 17, we liked each other at first, now that I think about it he was really hot. Then he asked me out and I said yes. Before him I dated a lot of guys, just to have fun, nothing serious, then when he came along everything changed. We went on a date, then 2, then 3 until were practically hanging out all day sometimes, we talked on the phone, text each other, visit each other, and before I knew it I was completely and utterly in love with the guy. He was the first thing that popped into my head when I woke up and the last thing at night before I fell asleep. He made me happy for the first time. He made me feel wanted. My eyes used to light up when I heard his name; I got chills every time he walked by me and my heart raced when he smiled at me. It was like that for a while, but you know nothing lasts forever and he left" she said

"He left?"

"Yeah I woke up one morning and he wasn't there, he used to spend most nights at my apartment. His clothes were gone, the car, even his damn tooth brush was gone. I guess he wasn't ready to fall in love" she said not looking at him.

"Wow what a coward to leave you like that"

"But don't worry I'm over it" she said "you know, what you did for Zatanna was noble. I can see that you truly care about her" now turning to look him in the eye.

"I do, I care about everyone here. We are a family" he responded.

"That's nice" she said.

"And you are the newest member of the family" he said

"I think you are more than a family. Families suck" she replied.

"Why?"

"They just do, anyways I'm part of the group while it lasts"

"How come?" he asked confused

"I mean you don't think I'll last here long. Batman hates me"

"He doesn't hate you. I think you are the first person to actually make him show an emotion, if he is doing all this for you, I think he actually cares"

"Thanks Rob" she said. He smiled at her, stood up from her bed and walked out of the room.

In the living room at Mt. Justice…..

"Everyone except Roxy was sitting in the living room watching the TV.

"Do you think Zatanna is okay?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, she'll come around" said Wally.

"It's just a breakup" said Connor. At this comment Megan looked at him and said "well if I broke up with you, you'd be fine then"

He looked at her realizing what he had said was stupid.

"No! I didn't mean it like that" he replied looking at the team for help.

At that moment they heard the computer recognize Zatanna.

"Hey Zatanna!" yelled Megan cheerfully,

"Hey girl" said Raquel.

"Hi Z" said Artemis. They all tried to sound calm, but Zatanna could tell they all knew about the breakup. The guys didn't say anything, they were just there looking at her.

"Hi there" Zatanna replied. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"So where is Roxy? I don't see her" asked Zatanna.

"She is in her room" said Robin before he realized.

"Oh okay" replied Zatanna looking at him suspiciously.

"Fuck!" they all heard Roxy shout from down the hall. They all turned to look her coming holding her head with both her hands.

"Are you alright?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah I just got a horrible migraine" Roxy said "where are all the medicines?"

"In the clinic. Here let me help you" said Zatanna.

They both walked to the infirmary.

"There are pain killers somewhere in these cabinets" Zatanna said looking through them.

"Here! These are really good" exclaimed Zatanna taking a little green bottle full of spills out of the cabinet "take two"

"Thanks girl" replied Roxy taking the pills and swallowing them.

"Now that I remember I left right after dinner last night and I couldn't see the decorations you made" Zatanna said

"Yeah let's go I'll show you" replied Roxy pressing her forehead with her fingers.

When Zatanna walked in the bedroom, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh" was all she could say.

"Very original don't you think?" asked Roxy while lying down on her bed "c'mon sit. I wanted to talk to you anyways"

"About what?" asked Zatanna as she sat on Roxy's bed.

"About Robin"

"What about it?" asked Zatanna.

"You know he did what he did so you wouldn't get anymore hurt right?"

"How do you know?" snapped Zatanna "he hurt me by ending things between us"

"Do you love him?" Roxy asked

"Yes" she whispered

"Now are you _in love_ with him?"

Zatanna looked at her for a long time.

"No I'm not _in love_ with him" she replied looking down.

"That's good. But think about it, if he hadn't broken up with and you actually fell for him that would have been much worse for you. You didn't think things with you two were going to last forever"

"No but-"

"But nothing. He did wrong by leading you on, but he also ended things to protect you"

"Whatever, it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" protested the young wizard.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you let people in. they destroy you inside, they hurt you, they leave you, but despite all the pain sometimes it's worth it"

Zatanna didn't say anything. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"How old are you?" asked Zatanna suddenly

"17 and you?"

"16"

"Oh we have a cougar in the house!" joke Roxy. This made Zatanna laugh.

"Thanks Roxy, btw why are you in bed already?"

"I just need time for myself"

"Why? Are you ok?" asked Zatanna.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Roxy.

"Oh okay. I'll be in my room if you need something" said Zatanna standing up.

"Okay. The same goes for you" said Roxy.

**An: I know nothing happens here but I think a little bonding doesn't hurt.**


End file.
